The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar stem and front fork mounting arrangement, and more specifically to an improved structure of headset for positively securing the handlebar stem of a bicycle handlebar to a bicycle front fork.
In a bicycle, a headset is installed to secure the handlebar stem of the handlebar and the front fork together. The headset comprises a check member mounted inside the front fork, and a screw bolt rotated to move the check member between the locking position and the unlocking position. This structure of headset is not satisfactory in function because the check member wears quickly with use. The check member tends to be damaged or permanently deformed when fastening up the screw bolt. There is known another structure of headset designed to eliminate the aforesaid problem. This structure of headset comprises a locating member, a tightening up member, and a screw bolt rotated to move the tightening up member between the locking position and the unlocking position. This structure of headset is still not satisfactory in function. When rotating the screw bolt, the locating member and the tightening up member may be simultaneously rotated with the screw bolt, causing a locking error. Further, when the user loosening the screw bolt, the locating member and the tightening member may fall to the inside of the front fork.